Most outdoor cooking devices presently available are of limited capacity, utility and purpose and are intended for fast cooking of meats over charcoal. On the other hand, it is a well-known fact that slow cooking of meat, fowl or fish at low temperatures minimizes shrinkage and maximizes tenderness and flavor. Smoking of these foods is also enhanced if the process is carried out slowly. While some outdoor cooking devices are advertised as being capable of use either as grills or smokers, their capabilities are limited. Even the largest and most expensive outdoor cooking devices available today are limited in capacity (i.e., are limited in cooking surface).